


Prerogative: Alpha In Training

by SSDSnape



Series: Weasley Sexcapades [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Arthur is an Only Child, Cock Rings, Creature Fic, Creatures!Weasleys, Deepthroating, Father/Son Incest, Incest, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Omega Dynamics, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Self-cest, Skull Fucking, Sloppy Hole, Spanking, Submissive!Arthur, Top!Septimus, alpha!arthur, back story, doppleganger, glamour charms, love potion, self-fucking, top!arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 14:43:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10414491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSDSnape/pseuds/SSDSnape
Summary: The final instalment of Weasley Sexcapades. A back story. Written in snapshots, throughout Arthur's life. From his childhood to his training to become the next Alpha.





	

**...Where It All Began...**

Arthur had a good childhood. His dad was a well built, strong, burly and stern man, but kind and gentle when the need arose. Like, when Arthur was five and had been out playing in the Burrow's garden, and he had had a little accident, Septimus has run out and found the boy hunched over by the tall elm tree by the pound. He had sensed the boy's discomfort and misery. 

Arthur's back was to him when he got there. Septimus placed his large hands upon Arthur's shoulders and turned him around to face him. Arthur had wet himself, simply because he had been having so much fun flinging the Gnomes around, that he had been laughing so hard he hadn't noticed until it was too late. 

Septimus had been kind and gentle then. He took the sobbing boy back up to the house and into the bathroom, where he ran a bath and stripped Arthur of his wet clothes and helped him climb in. Once he had dried off and put fresh clothes on, Septimus had taken Arthur back to his room and sat him down on the bed and told him that it was an accident and that there was no need to be embarrassed. 

There were other times when Arthur had had a nightmare and had run to daddy's bedroom and crawled into bed with him. Septimus had woken up to a shuffling next to him and found Arthur cuddled up, his arms tightly wound around his daddy's right arm. Septimus had bent his head, kissed the boy's head and fell asleep, with his own arms wrapped securely around his boy. 

In the morning, Septimus had asked what the dream had been about and after easing Arthur's worries, they both got dressed and ready for the day. As well as being a kind and gentle man and father, there were also times when Septimus was stern and brutal with it. 

Because Arthur was an only child, he didn't get spanked that often, but when he did, it was awful. One day a year before he was due to start Hogwarts, Arthur had been in a snit for most of the day. Which was unusual for him, as Arthur rarely misbehaved. He had obviously woken up on the wrong side of his bed that morning, as he was angry and moody all day. 

He hadn't done anything his dad had asked him to do, which made Septimus angry. Septimus' anger came to a head that evening when Arthur refused to go to bed on time. Septimus finally snapped and hauled Arthur roughly to his feet and after sitting down on the edge of the boy's bed, he stripped and bent Arthur over his knee and spanked him. 

Fifty firm and heavy swats with his hand and fifty with a switch. Arthur had screamed, cried and howled throughout his brutal punishment. And once his dad had finished, the man simple threw the boy aside and onto his bed, stood up, shouted in Arthur's face to go to sleep and left the room... 

 

 **\- PAIT -**

 

 **...A Lesson in Weasley Law & Fingering A Tight Little Hole...**

..Arthur grew into a fine strong, well built and burly man. An exact replica of his father. On his seventeenth birthday, Arthur was given a lesson on Weasley Law. Well, it wasn't so much of a lesson per say, more a 'Sit down, shut up and listen to your Elder' sort of thing. 

So Arthur sat down next to his father on his bed and listened to all that Septimus had to say on Weasley Law. The incest, the creature status, the sex, the spankings, the roughness, the brutality of it all. The death of one Alpha, and passing the Alpha gene on to the next in line, etc, etc... 

Once Septimus had finished, Arthur found himself naked and aroused and his face pressed into the mattress of his bed, along with his shoulders, while on his knees with his arse in the air. Septimus spread the boy's arse cheeks apart and inspected the smooth hairless crack with his tightly furled pink entrance. Arthur shuddered as he felt his dad's breath ghost over his tiny quivering hole. 

Septimus slapped Arthur's arse cheeks hard a few times, eliciting loud wanton moans from the boy, while Arthur's large cock hardened even more, as he felt his dad grab hold of his heavy low hanging bull balls in his large fist and pulled sharply on them.  
Arthur whimpered, as his dad began to fondle him roughly. 

After a short while, Septimus took his right hand and ran two of his thick fingers up and down the boy's exposed hole. Arthur moaned continuously as his dad played with him. It ended with Arthur shrieking in pain, his back arched upwards as he felt something blunt stab sharply into him. 

Septimus had shoved two of his thick dry fingers deeply into the boy's dry hole and not being gentle at all, he began a rough examination of Arthur's internal structure - making sure to keep his fingers from hitting the boy's prostate. This wasn't for the boy's pleasure, that was for later that night. 

Septimus pulled his fingers free of that tight heat and sucked them clean, before he gave Arthur a harsh spanking and left his son's bedroom, leaving a sobbing Arthur lying curled up on his side facing the wall, while his whole body shivered and shuddered in anticipation of what was due to come...

 

 **\- PAIT -**

 

 **...Taking Daddy's Load...**

..Later that same night, Septimus came into his son's bedroom and hauled him out with him, along the landing and into his own room. He banished all of Arthur's clothes and pushed him down on to the floor. The boy knelt there and waited.

Septimus banished his own clothes and Arthur's eyes went wide and his mouth fell open at the sight of his burly muscled father, standing naked before him with his hard, thick monstrous cock (much thicker and longer than his own large cock and balls) with his even bigger, low hanging bull balls. 

Septimus stepped closer to the boy and grabbed a tight and painful hold on to his son's hair, yanking Arthur's open mouth forward and onto his monstrous colossal cock. Arthur moaned around it, as his dad thrust deep into his already aching hot wet mouth, ramming past his gag reflex without any warning, making Arthur choke and gag as he felt the cock slide down into his tight throat. 

Arthur's nose got crushed into his dad's smooth abdomen, his chin was nestled against the man's hairless balls. Septimus looked down into his son's face, as he kept Arthur's face flush against his pelvis.  
'Eyes up!' Septimus commanded with a growl. 

Arthur looked up at his dad with lust filled eyes, breathing hard through his nose. Drool and spit leaking from around the cock in his mouth and his bruised lips. Smiling nastily, Septimus pulled his hips back and pulled out of his son's mouth completely.  
Arthur coughed and spluttered as he gasped in deep breaths of air, while Septimus hauled him up and threw him on to the bed on his back, knocking the wind out of the boy. 

 

 **\- PAIT -**

 

Soon Arthur found himself bound to the bed. His wrists had been spread above his head and tied to the head rail, while his Legs had also been spread as wide apart as they could go and hung suspended from the ceiling by invisible rope. Arthur looked up at his dad, and found his father's eyes had turned jet black. He found himself mewling as his dad gazed at him with a feral predatory look on his stern face. 

Arthur felt his tiny tight exposed hole quiver in anticipation, and mewled again wantonly, his own large and hard hairless cock oozing pre cum over his smooth abdomen. Septimus shuffled forwards until his knees were pressed firmly against Arthur's inner thighs and his colossal monster was poised against his boy's tightly furled entrance. 

Septimus slammed his dry cock brutally hard and fast in one quick thrust deep into the boy, making him cry out in agony at being so brutally taken with no preparation and bone dry. Arthur continued to howl and scream in pain, until Septimus nailed his prostate dead on.

It wasn't long after that, that Arthur began to see stars. Soon the pain quickly turned into extreme pleasure, and he began screaming for more and to be taken harder, faster and deeper. Smiling his predatory smile, Septimus continued his brutal assault on his son's extremely tight hole. He leant forwards and clamped his large hands around Arthur's chest and pressed down hard, as his thrusts became more wild and animalistic. 

Arthur's screams of pleasure soon became hoarse as he shrieked and came hard all over his chest in great warm white globules. Feeling his son's tight internal walls clamp down even more tightly around him, Septimus gave ten more brutally deep thrusts and came balls deep inside Arthur's hole. 

Arthur felt his dad's boiling hot cum fill him up and mewled brokenly at the feeling. He lay back and relaxed, as he began to feel his dad pull out. He broke into sobs, when he felt his dad slam hard back into him again. His abused aching hole was already overly sensitised. 

Arthur felt his eyes sting, as he felt something even bigger enter pass his overly stretched ring and seated itself deeply inside him.  
His dad's knot! He burst into a fresh bout of tears at the pain the knot brought on. He was stretched now to near breaking point. Arthur whimpered brokenly once more. 

 

 **\- PAIT -**

 

With his knot firmly in place, Septimus pulled back. His overly large knot plugging Arthur's absolutely wrecked and gaping hole, making the boy moan again. Septimus plunged in going deeper than ever into the boy's gut, making Arthur cry out, his throat raw from screaming in pain. 

Septimus growled again as he continued to plough deeper still into his boy. Arthur continued screaming hoarsely, as his sensitive cock hardened again and oozed more pre cum. Arthur wasn't sure if he could take a double knotting.

'It hurts Daddy!'  
'Cum again for me, Boy! Cum NOW!!'

Arthur screamed and came harder than he had a few minutes ago. He passed out, as he felt his dad's knot stretch out his abused internal walls even more. Septimus continued to drill hard into his unconscious son's exhausted and limp body, until he came hard again...

 

 **\- PAIT -**

 

**...End of an Era...**

..Arthur climbed on to his daddy, straddling his dad's waist and sank down on to the man's large solid cock. He threw his head back and moaning loudly as he slid further down, squirming, as he felt it stretch out his tight internal walls. Once he was impaled balls deep, Septimus gripped his son's hips and raised him up until his thick bell end was all that was left plugging his boy's hole. Arthur was mewling and moaning, as the ring around his strained cock tightened itself to its limit. 

Snarling, Septimus thrust harshly upward as he pulled Arthur down with considerable force on to him, making his cock slam in with harsh brutality splitting the boy's insides wide apart. Arthur howled at being taken so ferociously. Tears streamed down his face as he felt that colossal cock deep inside him, pummelling deep into his gut. 

Soon Arthur was pounding away of his own accord without his dad's help and rode his daddy's monster like a pro whore, his arms wrapped loosely around his father's neck for extra leverage. Arthur was bouncing up and down, riding his dad's cock at such a speed, as he screamed and shrieked with want and desperate need for release. After another thirty minutes, he felt the cock ring fall away. 

Arthur screeched as his purple cock began to flex in between himself and his dad's chest, as he continued his brutal bouncing, riding out his painful orgasm. He came long and hard all over his dad's upper body. His tight internal walls clamped down on the cock inside him, making Septimus cum hard. Immediately followed by his large knot.

Arthur gave a hoarse shriek as he felt his insides expand even more with the knot. As soon as he had knotted his son for the last time, Septimus faded away with a smile - leaving Arthur alone and on his own in the world. Arthur groaned as he fell backwards on to the bed and simply lay there, until sleep claimed him...

 

 **\- PAIT -**

 

**...New Beginnings...**

..Several years later, Arthur found the surrogate to impregnate. Molly Prewett. He remembered her from his time at Hogwarts, she was a bitchy woman. He cast a love potion from a distance into her. There was no way he would willing sleep with the bint. He made sure that they acted like the perfect couple, though he only fucked the woman after casting a heavy glamour charm upon her. 

He turned her into an exact replica of himself, a doppelgänger, and set about fucking himself/Molly until he had impregnated him/her. For seven years he fucked Molly as himself and each year, she/he gave birth. Once Ron had come along, he removed the glamour charm and love potion and killed her. He couldn't risk her staying alive.

After the final battle with Voldemort, Arthur adopted Harry Potter into the family, and when they found out that Draco was all alone after the Death Eater trials, Arthur adopted him too. He was now looking forward to his own Prerogative as Alpha.


End file.
